


Seconds Out

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry," Charles says, "I’m just not very good with violence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Освободить ринг!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670031) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



> Written for the Punch challenge at fan_flashworks.

Soaked to the skin, he’s burning up inside, heart pounding. "Sorry," he says, "I’m just not very good with violence." 

Unlike the monster they’ve come to rescue. The man Charles loved once, who took everything he cared about from him and left him lying broken on the sand.

The door slides back and there he is: still insolently beautiful, unchanged by a decade of captivity.

“Charles?” Erik says, as if he can’t quite believe it. He starts to smile.

All the years of rage and pain and loss fuse in a single moment. Charles draws back his fist, and strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalypso has written a wonderful fic about Erik's point of view leading up to this scene, [Whiplash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3986419).


End file.
